Hellsing Resort
by corpsebride101
Summary: Walter persuades Integra  with MUCH difficulty  to take the weekend off and offers her the interesting suggestion of spending her short vacation right in her back yard.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing **

**CHAPTER ONE: THE LAST STRAW**

"No Walter that is not acceptable!" exclaimed the blonde bespectacled woman as she walked down the corridor at a quick pace. Her brow was furrowed in anger and her cigar (the fourth one for that day) was in its usual place between her pale pink lips, which were upturned in a rather distasteful sneer. Sir Integra Hellsing was in a much more pissed mood than usual.

"My Lady, it is necessary, you must take a weekend off! At this rate you'd work yourself into an early grave," Walter shot back, catching up with his mistress.

Integra rolled her eyes, "As much as I appreciate your concern Walter, I'm afraid I cannot stop my work for the weekend just to engage in such nonsensical frivolities."

She took a long drag from her cigar, enjoying the calming effects of the nicotine as it spread across her mind. One moment of bliss and a thousand moments of torture, she thought to herself, I feel so bloody tired. Her eyes drooped for a moment. She had been up till four working her arse off on the never ending accumulating piles of paperwork stacked on her desk.

Walter looked at his mistress with pity and something akin to fatherly concern. Integra could feel her butler's soulful midnight blue eyes on her but she took another drag from her cigar and ignored him. They had reached her office now and without glancing back at him, the knight walked towards her desk and took her place among the three neatly stacked piles of paperwork. With a sigh he went to stand behind her chair, available to her if she needed anything.

Silence ensued. The only sound was that of Integra's fountain pen at work. Its continuous scratching against the paper echoed throughout the sunlit office.

After a while, Walter cleared his throat, "Ma'am forgive me but may I ask you something?"

The scratching of the pen stopped. Now the room was truly silent. Walter held his breath and prepared himself to be reprimanded as he looked apprehensively at the back of her shimmering blonde head. To his surprise, however, she sighed.

"What is it Walter," trying hard to keep the edge of impatience off her voice.

"If you don't want to take the weekend off at a resort or some other place of relaxation then why don't you just relax here. The servants and I can do everything for you and I can even call up a professional masseuse…"

Her back turned to him, Integra's eye twitched. Not this again. She thought she had made it clear to him that she didn't want to take a few days off. Her workload was just too much. His concern for her was starting to get annoying.

She dismissed the suggestion with a careless wave of her hand but Walter seemed not to notice. He went on about how he thought she should take it easy and she was in dire need of rest and relaxation. Suddenly, he felt something whiz through the air heading straight to him from Integra's direction. Quickly he dodged the blurred object and it impacted against the wall. Walter stared at it in shock. The woman had just thrown her pen at him! It hit the ground and ink, as blue as his eyes, splattered on the floor.

Integra stood facing him panting furiously, nostrils flared. She pinned him with a gaze so terrifying that he stood there unable the tear his eyes away from her, paralyzed with fear. "Look," she replied her voice dangerously low, "I do NOT need a bloody vacation! Do you know how much Goddamn work I have to do! Every single fucking day! I can't afford to procrastinate! The other Round Table Knights would start to think of me as a lazy incompetent idiot! I already try hard enough as it is to please them!"

There was a mad glint in her eyes magnified by the light hitting her spectacles. Her hair cast an eerie shadow across her features and her lips were upturned into a snarl that would have put even Alucard to shame.

They stood there, staring at each other for a moment. As she continued to glare at her stunned butler, her vision began to swim and her head started to ache even more than it already was. Her exhaustion suddenly washed over her and hit her with the force of a stampeding elephant.

Walter's expression turned into one of absolute horror as he saw Integra's eyes droop and become unfocused. She started to sway and fall like a building that was being demolished. Before she could hit the ground, however, Walter managed to run to her and catch her. He cradled the woman's head against his chest like a babe.

"My lady," he murmured, the fatherly expression etched on his face again.

"Walter…I don't feel very well," she replied thickly, all anger and malice disappeared from her eyes and was replaced with dull, tired, unfocused electric blue orbs staring back up at him.

He nodded and gently picked her up with the unnatural strength that only the Angel of Death could muster. At first she opened her mouth to protest but was too weak to say anything. With that he carried her to her room , lay her gently on the bed and tucked her in.

A wave of nostalgia swept through him. This was just like the old days. When she was a little girl every night he would tuck her in and read her a bedtime story or two.

He got out the bottle of headache pills she kept in her drawer and poured her a glass of water from the nearby jug.

"Take this," he said giving her two of the pills and the water, "It will ease your head."

With a defeated sigh, she accepted it, swallowed the pills and downed as much water as she could. The old Hellsing butler smiled caringly at her. "Better now?"

"A bit…yes," as she replied, however, her eyes started to droop again.

"I believe you are done for today My Lady," he said, "You should catch up on some sleep and when you wake up we will discuss the preparations to make for your-ah-little holiday."

He half expected Integra to say something but she remained silent and stared at the empty glass in her hand. Finally she looked up at him and smiled genuinely, "I believe I have no choice on the matter do I? Especially after that little scenario," she paused, then added sheepishly, "About the pen…Walter…I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Oh. It's quite understandable, you have no need to be sorry," he got up from his kneeling position beside Integra's bed and made for the door, "I'll be leaving you now to get your rest, Ma'am. The pills should be taking effect by now." With that he bowed, and opened the door.

"Walter?"

He was halfway out the door when she called him. "Yes Ma'am?"

Her smile, though tired, radiated all the warmth of the sunlight .

"Thank you," she whispered, "for everything."

They looked at each other. Deep midnight blue meeting an icy brighter electric blue, sharing a mutual understanding. Once again Walter bowed, more deeply this time, "You are most welcome Lady Integra."

They shared one more pleasant smile with each other and after that, he closed the door gently behind him.

Never for the first time in many years had he felt this happy.


End file.
